The New Agents
by The Ender Pickaxe
Summary: A normal day in Club Penguin isn't all normal. Herbert bombs the Elite Penguin Force HQ. Only the EPF leads and one agent remained of the EPF. And with a horrible disease forming, they need new recruits. But when they do get some recruited, everything will change. Can the agents save the island once more? Has some creepy stuff. Recommended for 10 and over
1. Prologue

(20 years ago)

Everyone on the island was huddled in their igloos or in the warmest building available. A massive snowstorm had arrived, and everyone wanted to stay warm. No one thought a soul was out. But no; two baby penguin chicks were cuddling together, under a tree in the wilderness. The brother and sister couldn't take the cold anymore, and thought that was the end of their short lives. The girl, a 2 year old sky-blue penguin, whimpered and cried. The boy, a 3 year old green penguin, huddled closer to her and sighed.

"Shhh. We will be otay" the boy whispered. (This is pookie language, remember?)

"B-Bwoder? Who abandoned us?" The girl asked.

"I-I don't know. S-So cwold!" The boy wailed.

"B-B-Bwo-D-" the girl couldn't finish; she slowly passed out on her brother's lap.

"We will be otay, wista" the boy repeated his words before slowly blacking out as well. "Otay"

—

The boy woke up in a warm cave. A fire was lit. A crab was in front of him, putting a blanket over him. His sister was still passed out next to him. The boy cuddled in the blanket.

"Tank woo" the boy said to the crab, who simply nodded.

The crab simply thought; 'Poor kids. Tomorrow he will operate them. I don't know what will happen to them'

The next morning the storm was over. This time both the sister and brother woke up. The girl started crying. The boy told her everything, and eventually she calmed down and simply nodded.

"I tink we should go now" the boy said.

Suddenly, a ear-deafening laugh shook the cave.

"KLUTZY! TODAY IS THE DAY! ALL WE NEED ARE TWO-" A polar bear stomped to where Klutzy and the penguins were, and gasped. "What's this? Good find Klutzy! These two will be perfect! Strap them in!"

The brother and sister screamed as two huge fists came at them, sending them back to the land of sleep. Kluzty got them to the operating table. Herbert P. Bear already had an operating knife in his paw. In his other paw were two strange computer chips.

"Look away, Klutzy! This is going to get a bit gross!" Herbert cackled.

{Two hours later}

"IT IS A SUCSESS! It works! Now to do the final step!" The sinister bear pointed to the crab. "SEND THEM AWAY!"

Klutzy sighed and looked at the box, where the two still sleeping penguins were stuffed in. He picked it up.

"Sorry" He thought, as he used a stolen spy phone to teleport the two penguins to the town.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST STORY! I made this FF account ages ago but I couldn't publish a story but now I can! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Thanks! Waddle On! Oh yes, if you want a shoutout, answer this REALLY easy question: How do you summon a friend into your igloo? I CANT USE BOLD BECAUSE MY THING IS GLITCHING! Gotta Go!


	2. Chapter 1: PSA gone, EPF gone, RPF here!

Gary's POV: (btw this is back to the present) I quickly adjust my glasses and smile at my latest invention. This is the machine that will be our salvation from Herbert! This is my best. The Cookie-making-machine-atron-thingy 3000! (What are you gonna do Gary, feed Herbert until he explodes?)

"OH MY GOODNESS IT MAKES COOKIES?!" A loud voice calls behind me.

I yelp and tumble backwards. Two green flippers pull me up. I smile at the penguin, who blushes through his feathers.

"Yes, my dear Rookie! It does make cookies! The best around! This will make me popular with the coffee shop!" I reply, and switch a switch on the machine. "Now to test this out!"

I instantly hear whirring, and then the screen on the machine lights up.

"COMMENCING COOKIE MAKING!" I mimic the machine.

"Ooh! I'm gonna go get Agent Catherine!" Rookie squeals, then runs towards the exit.

"ROOKIE! WATCH OUT FOR TH-" I suddenly remember I shut the door, and I cry out to Rookie.

Too late. He slams into the metal door. I shake my head and faceflipper. Poor Rookie! Before I can go to him, he gets up, flashes a goofy grin, and makes a second attempt to leave. This time I command the door to open. I turn back to my experiment, and to my delight a hologram appears before my eyes. And slowly, bit by bit, a cookie is formed.

"GADZOOKS! HURRAY!" I pat myself on the back and grin.

As I watch more and more cookies come to reality, I hear another thump on the door and a penguin faceflippering. Rookie and Agent Catherine.

"Door, open!" I voice command again and I roll my eyes a little.

Rookie enters, dizzy and spinning in circles. He collapses to the ground and goes to sleep. Catherine waddles in.

"I heard you made a cookie machine?"

"Yes! And the process is done! Try one!" I hand a cookie to her.

She bites it, chews, and immediently spits it out. "THIS IS SICK! A lot worse than the OTHER cookies you made!"

I try one myself, and it tastes quite odd. "I agree!"

"Come on, Gary. I heard Jet Pack Guy is about to land outside!" She grasps my flipper and Rookie's and starts guiding us out the hq.

"I can waddle myself!" Rookie wakes up and declares, and then falls asleep again.

Together we go outside. As the doors of the hq open, I hear something crashing outside. My eyes widen.

"That's Jet!" I exclaim, and this time it's me dragging the others.

Finally, we emerge outside into the bright sunlight. The Director, PH and Dot are there, leaning over a body. It was Jet, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat.

"Wow, mate! What happened?" PH asks.

Jet can barely answer. But I manage to get a few words.

"Herbert... Popcorn... Missile... Hq..."

"This is odd. Get him inside" Aunt Arctic (for those who don't know she's the director) commands, but then I stop her.

"Wait a second! Popcorn! Missile! HQ! HERBERT IS GOING TO BLOW UP THE HQ AGAIN!" I exclaim.

And as if brought on by words, I spot a massive missile soaring through the sky, and I smell butter. The sound and smell get stronger by the moment.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE HEADQUARTERS!" Dot wails, already ushering us away.

"What about everyone else inside!?" Catherine points out.

"It's too late! My calculations say the missile will hit us in less than 5 seconds!" I yell.

No one believes me, but slowly waddle away. And then we are all on the ground, and a huge explosion rings in my ears (the ears on penguins are small, and the feathers cover them).

"Wow! That's the 2nd time your calculations were right!" Jet tells me, obviously better.

I ignore him. "The EPF. It's gone! We've just re-lived the PSA explosion!"

"What do we do now?!" Rookie screams, who seems to be awake now, and then sits near a tree and cries.

PH goes to comfort him, while the rest of us simply stare at the clump of rubble and popcorn. Suddenly, a sharp cry sounds, and we quickly turn towards the sound. Another agent, bruised but actually alive, crawls from the rubble. He seems to get up, but then winces and rubs his left foot. He then sees us and tries to come towards us, dragging his left foot behind him.

"Are you ok?" Dot asks the agent. "And who are you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a broken foot. I'm Robert McFish. I can't believe I got away. I smelt the butter of this popcorn and I tried to get outside. It blew up when I got out. That was a bunker missile. So more damage is in the inside than the outside" The penguin says.

"Well, glad we have another agent here. But this is horrible! Without an army or agency, Herbert could take over quickly!" I pace back and forth.

Robert seems nervous and shuffles around. "Yeah, about that..."

But suddenly, I hear a scream for help. Rookie is on the ground, being dragged away by some crabs. PH reacts quickly, and kicks the crabs away. She and Rookie quickly start running.

"Run!" Jet exclaims, and we start to run as fast as possible, right behind Rookie and PH.

Robert seems to fiddle with his watch.

"Agent McFish! Get away from the crabs!" Aunt Arctic calls to him, and then Robert looks up, seems to notice this is a problem, and limps as fats as possible.

We are fast, but with Robert's broken foot, Jet's tiredness, and all the popcorn, we slow down. More crabs swarm around us, claws clicking incredibly loudly, more loudly than my invention the Alarmclock 3000.

'This could be it' I think to myself.

But right before anyone could react, crab or penguin, a huge gas appears and heads towards half the crabs. It quickly engulfs them, and knocks them out. The other crabs start attacking, but fall down again, like an invisible wall was stopping them. Then the crabs were all gone.

"What in the name of Fish was that?!" Cathrine asks.

Before we can reply, a high-tech jetplane appears in the sky and decends before us, and 10 penguins emerge. 5 girls and 5 boys. All were wearing the same uniform, but it wasn't EPF. One of them had a badge. He turned to Robert. Robert nodded. I open my beak to ask him how he knows the penguins, but the badge penguin, I'm guessing the leader,covers my beak with his flipper. He faces the others.

"Greetings EPF agents. More will be explained later. Just step inside the plane. Then we talk. Hurry up, our radars detect more crabs are being sent" He lets go of my beak.

We waddle inside without hesitation, and the doors slams shut behind us. We are taken to a lobby, where we are seated. The jet starts to fly. We sit and wait in silence. After what seems like a century, which I know isn't possible or we'd all be dead, Robert enters. I immediently speak up.

"Robert? What's going on? Why do you know these penguins?"

He seems to hesitate, but then sits down with us.

"Heard of the RPF?" He asks.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thanks for reading this! Shoutout to B'Russ Fics and Isa Kitty for right answers! Next chapter soon! Oh yes, does anyone know what the RPF stands for? It's actually a real army you can join! Just search it up! But DONT spoil anything! Waddle on!


	3. The Rebel Penguin Federation goes down

Before we begin, I might as well say what the RPF is. The title of this chapter. It's also a real army you can join, it has a chat on its website and has fun emote wars with other armies! But in here I'm making the RPF more mature and actually an army. JOIN THE RPF!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

AgentCatherine's POV (yeah!): "The RPF?" Everyone asks.

"The Rebel Penguin Federation. We Fight the Good Fight (I really don't know if the person who made the RPF did that on purpose, because I think it's a grammar issue). We are a secret army. We take care of other issues that you don't do. We noticed a bomb and tried to follow it. Then it hit you. I know about it because I work for it. That's all I'm going to say to you. Someone else will to all the other questions" Robert the RPF agent leaves. A new recruit waddles in. Its a boy. His fedora covers his black hair, and wears night-vision goggles. A blue cape is tied around his neck, and a blue suit is under his RPF uniform. Lava-boots. He seems to stare off for a while.

"Uh, Hello?" I ask.

"On! Uh. Hi, please forgive me, but I'm new to the RPF. Still not 100% in, but I'll do my best. My name is Power. Powerpingu19" He blushes and apologises.

I only have one question. Rescue party for the other agents still in the ruined HQ.

"Ok. Let's begin. We have got a search party already sent out. I think Robert became an EPF agent even he was in RPF because he needed to inform the RPF about things in the HQ. I don't know why I say but we have cookies at the base. We train puffles too, but I think we need more help with them. We also have amazing tech labs. The RPF have great stealth simulators. And of course we have leaders. It's not the guy with the badge with us now, and his name is Vent. The main boss is still back at base. His name is NicWin, I think there are two more"

My eyes widen. Power knew my question? And by the looks of the others' faces, he answered everyone else's.

"How did you know our questions? We didn't even talk to you yet!" Jet asks, astonished.

"Wait- I did? Not again! It always happens! I'm sorry I shocked you. I should have told you. For some reason I was born with it, I don't know why. The ability to sense other penguin's thoughts"

We just stare, and he laughs.

"Ok, are those all the questions? I think one of you has one" Power grins, and Aunt Arctic stands.

"Where are we heading now?"

"The Rebel Penguin Federation Base, of course!"

All of a sudden, there is a loud alarm, sending shock through my nerves.

"We've got 5 projectiles on our radar heading our way!" One of the girls exclaims.

I rush to the cockpit and look out the window. Five jet packs were swarming around the jet. Crabs rode them, but they seemed robotic. One Robo-Crab, I think the leader, signals the other crabs. Their mechanical claws extend and grasp the jet, which seems to crush the black metal. They quickly smash the windows open and hop inside. The leader immediently starts attacking us, while the other crabs go and start hacking the controls. Everyone goes to get the leader crab. The penguins try to command each other. But the EPF and RPF don't go together much. They all argue and dislike each other's plans. And then the boss goes for the attack and then they are all just doing free-for-all-and-no-plan. I ignore the chaos around me and rush to sweep the other Robo-Crabs off the controls. I manage to get 3 of them and destroy them with the robotomy gadget on my spy phone (see the EPF game on the DS). But just before I manage to disable the final cyborg sea-creature, it presses a huge red button on the control panel on the wall. I quickly smash the robot, but it's too late.

"THE SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 3 MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS!" Announces the ship.

"Man, why do ships even bother to have these things?" I mutter to myself.

Finally, I hear a short explosion behind me and the leader must be dead. Everyone crowds around me.

"What happened, Cath?" Dot asks me.

I open my beak to speak, but the ear-deafening alarm does for me.

"THE SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 2 MINUTES!"

"Vent, is there any way to cancel this?" Jet asks.

"I would, but the crabs busted the controls!" He replies, but quickly runs to a load of bags. Parachutes. There are enough for us from the EPF. Jet says his fuel has run out, so he has to take a chute. I look at the RPF troops.

"What about you guys?" I ask.

"Don't worry, we have our own ways" Robert grins.

I don't understand, but the emergency hatch is already open.

"THE SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE!"

I shove the rest of the EPF out first, and one by one they activate their parachute and float in the sky. I quickly follow the procedure. I look above me. The RPF agents jump out as if skydiving, but then they quickly press a button on their shoes. The shoes become padded with titanium and sprout jet boosters on the bottoms. They cheer as they fly up into the air and glide.

"WHO SAID PENGUINS CANT'T FLY?!" Vent exclaims as the others hoot and make smoke paintings in the air.

We finally land to the snow-laden ground beneath us, and we watch the show. I've got to say I'm quite impressed. They finally return to the surface, still high-flippering. But all of a sudden, Power turned serious, and his eyes widen.

"Uh, excuse me? I think we have something more important in hand, guys" he says.

I turn my attention to around us, and we all gulp. Surrounding us, in a big circle, with hot sauce nunchucks and fish tank weapons and snowflake shurikens, were ninjas.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

DUN DUN DUN! Looks like the Agents and RPF Troops are caught by ninjas! Since when were they THAT aggressive? Anyway, sorry I didn't update! My parents are making me review on my maths skills! And I probably won't update much, school is up and my parents don't let me on my ipad on my free time so I can only write on Saturdays and if I have any free time at school. And then there is publishing. By the way, Power is the main character. Anyway, REVEIWS! Mainly cuz I didn't do some in the last update.

AgentCathrine: Yes, the rescue squad is sent! And sorry about the weird grammar and mistakes, I type randomly and rely on the spell check to do the work.

B'Russ Fics: Yeah, the RPF is really fun and cool! Thanks for the chocolate, here is some cake in return! =*= wow what a bad cake...

Popilupa: You are a guest, but I'll answer anyways! Thanks!

Anyway, thanks everyone! Your support means a lot to me! Not asking for too much but can you shoutout this for me? Thanks, Waddle On! Oh yes, HAVE FUN ON A CLIFF!


	4. Author's note! So sorry!

**So sorry guys! My parents force me to use my ipad at home for schoolwork, I barley have time at school to sneak publish, and I have a writers block, PLUS I'm also writing HUNGER GAMES and MINECRAFT stories! I also have an account on Wattpad, it's called StampySkyTDM. Please see it! Anyway, I won't update for a while, not for this story for a while. DONT WORRY. I'll come back ASAP! Sorry guys, Waddle. On. Peeps.**

**03**

**Power, DK (my Minecraft Account nickname), and Me!**


	5. Teenage OP (Over Powered) Ninja Penguins

Power's POV: I've always not really thought about ninjas much. I didn't want to become one because I've got RPF work. And besides, I always think you just sit around meditating, getting lectures about stuff you already know, and never actually get to kick butt. I never knew you could use elements to fight.

The ninjas surround us, as if about to attack. We all think the same thing. The EPF and RPF stand in a formation, backs to backs, getting ready for a fight. Just before the fight begins, a calm and elderly voice speaks. "Stop!"

We freeze. We know that sound. It's Sensei, the master of the ninjas. The ninjas stop and bow, while the rest of us just stare. Sensei waddles over to us.

"Greetings, agents of the Elite Penguin Force and the Rebel Penguin Federation. For I apologise about this attack. We are just very conscious about an evil white ninja arising. My old enemy from back in the old days. I sense trouble in you. Please, tell me everything" He explains, then asks us.

An EPF agent, I think named Agent Cathrine, who I'm just going to call Cath, spills the whole story, from the bombing to the crash. Sensei nods and hhhmmms (made up word).

"I see. Students! Please go back to the Dojo"

"Yes, Sensei" They reply.

Some ninjas dissapear in flames, others a swept away by water. The snow ninjas vanish in a blizzard.

'Impressive' I think.

"Fellow agents, please follow. The Dojo is near"

Sensei gives me a thick dusty old book. I blow the dust off. It has some cryptic language I don't understand on it, so I look towards the old warrior.

"Sometimes it can tell you things you don't know" That's what Sensei tells me before waddling off, with the rest of us following. I open it to a random spot. It's blank at first, but words slowly start to form on the page. I begin to read in my head.

'Like pirates searching for gold, ones you know search for innocent. But no one expects an avalanche on flat ground' I read, and then gulp.

I close it and open it again.

'Sometimes no matter how much you try, the goal you want to complete can never be done'.

I don't mention these two poem things to anyone else. Especially since I know this for sure. Everyone who was trapped in the HQ is dead. And the search team, they were.., Ambushed.

I slowly trudge up the mountain with the others, as I tuck the haiku book into my pack. I never noticed it was becoming night, so now it's almost pitch black, but Sensei makes a fireball appear in his flipper, giving light.

'Maybe being a ninja is important after all' I think.

Penguins at the back take out their phones and they glow. As we trudge up, I see trees rustling, owl eyes peeking from them. I turn behind me and see the lights from windows from building, the size of tiny specks from here. The moon barely even gives light due to dark clouds.

After what seems like a year, we reach the top. Rookie whoops and collapses onto the ground, exhausted.

"That...*puff*...was...w...*pant*...*wheeze*...such a...big...*gasp*...climb!" He pants, then passes out on the stone pathway. Dot faceflippers and pulls him up, dragging him behind her.

Sensei turns to us and speaks, "We are here. Please don't interrupt with the ninjas training. As I said below, we have our own enemy arising and it's important we stay on task. Thank you".

He approaches the doors and they seem to open like magic. Together, we all step through.

Looking inside this dojo now makes me regret not being a ninja. There were tons of blue mats on the wooden floor, but many ninjas, even a few other coloured belters, were training. They threw cards on the floor, then one gets a hot sauce bottle or snowball or water bomb and launches it at the other penguin. Sometimes objects even appear. I laugh when I see some white belt win against a ninja and then a huge pencil draws a hat and moustache on the ninja. Then it's erased and the ninja looses its mouth. He draws it back on and continues the match.

"Woah" A few of us gasp.

Once or twice I see some ninjas dressed in helmets, robes, masks, and shoes, imprinted with a certain element. An amulet of gold around their necks, with three coloured crystals in them in a triangle. Probably special fire, water, or snow ninjas.

Then Sensei claps his flippers once, and something strange happens. A strange cloud of black appears in front of him- A Shadow?; It spins around for a while, then dissapears. A ninja in black robes, similar to the other 'special' ninjas, is in place. The golden amulet has all three eventual crystal things, but the black bit in the middle seems to glow. I can just about see his feather colour, it's blue. Sky blue. Wait, with my identifying training indicates the penguin is female. Wow, what an impressive gal. I realise a lot of the ninjas in this dojo are male, and I've only seen about 2 girls, and they were only yellow belts. This girl is different. She stand from her position, bows to Sensei as all ninjas do, then seems to stare a pointed look at me. Why? Is it because I'm really good looking? Her stare becomes a glare (EPIC RHYME) with a look that says 'You're not that handsome, bro'. How did she know that? Sort of like me. But then again, she is a ninja. Am I secretly a born ninj-

Sensei speaks, snapping me out of my cloudy mind. "This is one of my especially treated students. She's been training with me since she was 2" I'm surprised to see him stare off for a few seconds, as if remembering something. Then he snaps out of it and continues.

"She is the only one, besides me, who knows the legendary art of Shadow. She will assign you all rooms. Tomorrow we shall prepare you quickly before you head out again. Good luck" Right before he dissapears, he whispers in my ear, "Careful, she's had a bad life. She has short temper. Be careful"

He he winks at me then dissapears in a cloud of smoke, as expected. Most of us jump back, but me, the shadow ninja girl, Jet, Vent, and AA stay upright. The shadow girl gestures to a hallway with her flipper.

"Come on, guys. This way. And don't try to do anything stupid, because if you do I promise I will give you heatstroke and hypothermia at the same time and then tied to a high tree in the wilderness!"

I'm pretty sure you can't get those both at the same time, but I don't speak up because of Sensei's warning. Jet does it for me though.

"I'm so sure you can't-" He's cut off with a snow shurikens at his throat.

From far, they don't look that bad, but when at least 8 metres away they actually are sharper than claws. The girl growls.

"You know what I mean, Mr. I Like Jetpacks" She glares at him one more time, and slowly removes the snow weapons.

From the look Jet has, I guess no one, and I mean NO ONE, calls Jet Mr. I Like Jetpacks. He hates it. AA and Dot try to get to him but it's too late. He lunges at the shadow ninja, but she dissolves in to the shadows. She quickly appears behind him. I quickly wince in sorrow as Jet gets a fish tank sword to the head, and hot sauce nunchucks around his neck. Jet grumbles to himself. I sense I smirk behind the shadow girl's mask.

"Now you've learned your mistake, let's all be a bit more following. Or are you ready for round two?" She almost seems to savour the tension.

"Enough is enough already!" AA replies, calmly. "If any of my agents, as well as the RPF, misbehave, I shall be ready to make them more mature" I see her pull something out of her pockets and grins. I know what she is thinking. Those silly hippie-like bracelets that make you look ridiculous. Everyone grins and laughs at you when you wear them. Only Rookie likes them. Apparently the RPF don't like them either. She puts them back in her pocket.

"Very well" Shadow releases Jet, and he stumbles a bit forward.

Shadow girl take down mask and helmet. Her black hair is short. Looks like Tris from Divergent. Sky blue feathers.

"Listen up! My name is Rebecca! Now that you have seen what I can do to even highly trained agents like you guys, you'd better just behave! I had a very rough morning today, and if you don't follow orders, you'll make my day so much better. I could even be quirky by the time I manage to beat the fish out of you!"

Again, she gestures to the hallway.

"Come on, you all need your rest"

As we follow her through the bamboo hallways, a sentence forms in my mind.

'Ninjas are so Over Powered'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

FINALLY! A CHAPTER! I'm so sorry I'm slow I'm busy with the following:

School

Free Time

Minecraft

Club Penguin

Reading

Drawing

Living

Family Outings

More

My Forgetfull mind

My Writers Block.

Anyway, next chapter may not be out in a while. Bye, waddle on, and may the force be with you!

Power: Wait, what?

Me: Whatever!


	6. Nightmares can unlock secrets

Chapter Five: Nightmares unlock True Secrets

Power's POV: The straw woven blankets and maps are surprisingly comfy. They lie on the floor like sleeping bags. The straw beds are layed down next to each other, reminding me of RPF camp.

Everyone has removed their uniforms and changed into their underclothing. I'm wearing a simple white shirt. I put my stuff next to me, then snuggle up into the strange but nice bed.

I hear whispering, then someone blows out the dim light of the fire torch. I hear a few good nights to others, then the whispers stop, and slowly become evenly paced breaths.

At one point the green klutzy penguin 6 mats away from me, Rookie, starts snoring. Someone slaps him in the face. Rookie yelps, the slapper tells him to stop snoring, then everything is quiet again. I slowly shut my eyes, and enter the relaxing world of sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Power's Dream: Two young baby penguins lie uncouncious on the snowy ground of the town (Another rhyme?). The snow storm had come back, and it was dark again. The duo wake up, and the younger one, the girl, starts weeping. The slightly older one, the boy, chokes out a sob. Then he calms down again and huddles with his sister.

"W-What happen?" The babies asked to each other.

The Coffee shop was closed, but the heaters still stayed on all night, so the boy and girl leaned their little backs against it. It was warm and toasty.

Suddenly, a black clothed figure emerges into view despite the snow. Black jumper, black boots. Grey beanie. The feather colour was white, so if you didn't look close enough it would look as if the clothes were floating by themselves. The penguin had a big sack in his flipper. The penguin flashed an evil grins, and quickly headed towards the two penguins. They screamed and tried to crawl away from the figure. Then again, they could only crawl and the penguin could run. The colourless penguin snatched at the boy and lifted him up in the air. The girl screamed as she was taken too. The colourless man looked at them both. He nodded at the boy, but it wasn't a reassuring nod. He glared at the girl, grimaced, then flung her into the snow. Then kicked her in the head.

"I have no use for a wimpy Pookie girl!" He roared.

The penguin stuffed the boy into the sack, and tied it to his back. Then he ran, flopped on his stomach, then slid away as fast as possible. The body was knocked out by sudden impact since he was so young.

He woke, tied to a pole with ropes. The penguin boy tried to help but then he got a wooden stick to the face. It happened over and over again until the boy was weeping.

The evil penguin grinned. "We are in the boiler room. Do anything and I'll throw you in!"

The boy was scared. Very scared. But despite his grammar wasn't that sharp, the penguin baby boy was smart. He needed to call for help.

He spotted a phone behind the black and white penguin. The adult penguin cackled harshly, but then the boy spat into his face. The penguin yelped, tried to wipe the gunk off his face, and landed straight onto the phone. Surprisingly by some extremely lucky fluke, when the penguin landed on the phone it dialled the number of an army called the RPF. The penguin roared again.

"You fool! I will throw you in the heat and you shall pay!"

However, the boy quickly chewed through the simple ropes and escaped to the phone. At that moment a soldier picked up. "Hello? This is the RPF"

"Hewp me! In boiwer woom! Pengwuinnapped! Pwease come qwuickwy! (Help me! In boiler room! Penguinnapped! Please come quickly!)"

He hung up. Luckily, he was also fast when not in the cold. He leapt onto the penguin and the penguin helped. The baby squealed happily as he nipped, jumped on, and licked the penguin. Then he picked up a rope and was smart enough to tie the crook to the pole he was in before.

Right then, the RPF came with guns and all. They were shocked to find the boy had caught the penguin. The boy laughed in triumph, and did a raspberry in the penguin's face.

Since then, the boy was adopted by one of the RPF troops. Then there was a blur and he was an adult, in the dojo. A black shadow ninja stared back at him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in reality, Power's POV:

I gasp and sit up, frightened and shocked. Luckily I woke no one. It's still dark outside, and by the position of the moon it's 1:00 in the morning. That dream... So strange yet so familiar. And the girl, I almost recognise her. I really need some time to think now. But sitting in a dark room of sleeping penguins actually freaks me out, so I get up, quietly leave the bamboo room (HOW MANY TIMES DO I RHYME?! [Oops I did it again!]), then exit the dojo.

Rebecca's POV: Blank. Blank. That's all I think. Blank. Peace. Justice. Blank. I'm meditating, floating in the air. That's what I've been doing for the past 2 hours. Everyone is asleep, even Sensei. Not me though, but now's the time. I backflip, and after a few cool effects, when I land I'm instantly in my casual clothing, a black hoodie. I collapse into my bed and instantly fall asleep.

#############################

Rebecca's Dream: A black figure cackled evily. She was a young girl penguin. Another young penguin was next to her, a bit older. Her brother. They screamed. The girl wailed as they were picked up by the black figure. The feather colour was white. The figure examined them, nodded at the boy, then threw the girl in the snow and kicked her.

"I have no use for a wimpy Pookie girl!"

The pain increased, both from physical pain, mental pain and cold. The girl looked up just in time to see the brother get shoved in the sack and the figure slid away, cackling once again.

The girl, now alone, cold, and in pain, wept with all her heart. She collapsed onto the Coffee Shop walls and wept some more. But she knew what her brother would say, just two words. Be brave.

Avenge. That's the word she formed in her mind. She sat up, slowly changing from a wimpy girly girl to a desperate tomboy. She started crawling, unsure where, but still crawled on. Every so often there would be a creepy noise or something, but she always thought of her brother. She kept going.

After what seemed like a day, she found a strange building on a mountain. It was only half built, but then the girl noticed life inside. Heat. And she sensed something. She was so happy she just crawled to the door of wood, then fell asleep on it.

She woke inside. A grey penguin with a white beard and with eyebrows is the first thing she sees. He has a straw hat. This isn't the penguinnapper, but she cried anyway.

"Sh. It's alright, you're safe" Said the old penguin, calmly. "My name is Sensei"

The girl calmed down. The penguin had a bowl of something in one flipper. The girl ate at the food, cautiously at first but then altogether in the end. Dumplings. That's what they were called.

The girl suddenly realised she was being carried. And for once, since her brother was taken away, she felt safe.

Suddenly a blur, then she was older. And she saw a green penguin with a fedora, green night vision goggles, a cape, a suit, and lava boots.

#############################

In reality in Rebecca's POV: My eyes open. My heart pounding. That was weird. Scary. Creepy. And something about the brother chick was familiar. And the RPF agent, the one they call Power, why was he at the end of my dream?

I hear the dojo' doors shut. Someone has left. A Theif?

'Oh, no you don't' I think.

I quickly transform into my ninja gear, grab a katana from a stand, and slowly creep towards the door. Then I open it.

Instead of seeing a figure running down the steps with something in flipper, I see an agent, standing, leaning on the stone, gazing at the moon. I put my katakana on the ground, and slowly waddle towards the penguin. I stop one metre away from the agent. He's wearing a simple white tshirt. He senses I am there.

"Hey" He says, gently, like a penguin with his mind somewhere else.

"Hey" I reply. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yup" He simply says.

He doesn't even turn his head as I stand next to him. I pull down my mask and helmet.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask.

"Something strange"

"What's the strange bit?"

He shuts his eyes, looks down a bit, then opens them and looks at me.

"Dream. I was about three in it"

What? Something strange I'm sensing (yoda talk lol), but I need more proof.

"Tell me about it, Power"

"Well, I was three. Another penguin, about 2, was next to me. Maybe my sister or something. Anyways, we were stranded in the blizzard, when a black clothed and white feathered penguin came and kidnapped me. He threw the girl away and stuffed me in a sack. Then I woke and-"

He stops when he notices my face. It's a quizzical look.

"What?" Power asks shrugging. "I know it's weird b-"

I cut him off. "Power, this is strange. Listen to this"

I take a breath and begin. "I had a dream as well. This is the crazy bit. In the dream, I was 2. A green penguin was next to me. He was a 3 year old. Then a black and white penguin came, shoved me into the snow, and kidnapped the boy. Then there are bits you don't need to know, but at the end of the dream, I saw you, adult, all in agent gear. Don't you think... We might know each other?"

We look at each other. Our eyes widen.

"No way..." I gasp, tears instantly fill my eyes.

"Sis..." Power gasps.

"OH MY MODERATOR!" We shout, I'm surprised no one woke up.

We hug each other. I can't believe this. After so long. Power was a soldier and I was a ninja.

"This is crazy!" Power wails.

"I know!"

We've completly transformed. We are no longer grieving in loss. The weight is gone and we are reunited.

"Well, brother. I think we should head back before anyone notices we are gone" I grin.

"Ok, good night, Sis" Power laughs.

I smile. "Good night, Bro"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Me: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW SO CUTE GUYS!

Rebecca and Power: SHUT UP!

Me: Fine! Don't James Bond me and Bruce Lee me at the same time! Anyways, surprise surprise they are brother and sister! From the prologue! WOOT! Chapter so fast! I made up for last time! Even though it's a bit short.

-AgentCathrine: Yes, I'm sorry to say the fellow EPF are dead... So sorry. Very sorry. Here is a cookie in return! (::)

-B'Russ Fics: Yes it is a reference. To... TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!

Bye anyways!

Power: BUBBYE!

Rebecca: CYA!


	7. Yet another AN

**Hey guys! Just saying hi. Does anyone know the app Hopscotch Coding? Search it up. It's coding, it's pretty fun. My username is GamingRobot-GC. PLZ join and tell username. Anyways I may not update in a while, cuz of the stuff I said before. Anyways, I'm writing a story on Hopscotch, but the question is, besides here, where is a good place to share stories? Thanks!**

**TheEnderPickaxe**


	8. Explosive Popcorn?

Dot's POV: GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!

I wake up with a jolt to hear a huge gong being rung multiple times. Some snow ninja is smiling, huge stick in his hands.

"Wake up, everyone! Sensei has a message for you guys!" He says, almost shouting through a megaphone!

I grumble, then quickly change into my gear. Then I quickly waddle out of the cabin room and into the main room of the dojo.

I realise everyone is really tired for some reason, despite the sleep, but Power is extremely jumpy and hyper. I'm surprise he is, because I woke for a few seconds at night in time to see him leave, maybe for a bathroom break or something. Rebecca the super OP stealth shadow ninja is the same. They even seem to talk to each other more confidently, like they have no fear of the other tackling them. The Penguins around me seem to notice as well, and whisper to each other quietly.

Sensei is there to greet us all, and we fall silent.

"Good morning, EPF and RPF. Thank you for being polite this stay. I have heard that the ruins of the EPF are now clear to approach. Goodbye. However, I sense something will happen, so I shall send Rebecca with you"

I notice she secretly hi flippers Power.

"Good luck, may the elements take you places"

VVVVVVVVVVV

We approach the HQ. Me, the leads, even the director gasp. The RPF and Rebecca shake their heads sadly. There, lying face down on the snow, are a rescue squad. Blood coming from their backs, scars on their faces, ugh! From all their cuts and bruises I can tell they were from some crabs.

Somehow G gets his Popcorn-eater-so-we-can-get-in-just-in-case-if-another-popcorn-missile-explodes-the-hq-3000 out and the Puffle-like robot sucks up all the popcorn.

We manage to regain a signal to the Hq and teleport in. The RPF wait outside as guards in case the crabs return. Power and Rebecca come as well. We gasp.

Wires torn, screens smashed, dozens of dozens of dozens of agents are on flopped on the ground, slumped on chairs or walls, and colapsed anywhere else. Even robbers in their cells are dead. Some have kernels in their beaks or other parts of their bodies. At one point I see some poor agent exploded into butter, probably grabbing on only to have it explode.

"Explosive popcorn? This is more deadly than before!" I exclaim.

Some penguins gulp, others wail.

We begin to try poke through all the rubble. PH and Rebecca start to try dispose bodies. Gary and Power go to turn the power back on. Rookie starts bawling. Jet goes to comfort him. That leaves me. I go to start cleaning up this popcorn that Gary's machine didn't pick up.

That's when I feel it. A small, stab of pain in my stomach that seems to increase in pain and spread by the second. I manage to not scream out, but even then the stabs become like spiked sledgehammers on my body. Then the pain spreads to my head. That's when I give up.

I start screaming in pain like a wounded animal, and everyone quickly turns to assist me. This is a lot worse when I accidentally once annoyed a whole swarm of bees and I ended up in hospital for a whole month. My sounds of pain actually seem to turn into growls. I stop rolling around on the ground. I stop trying to smash my head. I just stop. Then I pass out, but only after I hear Gary for medics.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dun dun dun! What happened to Dot? I'm sorry this chapter is very short, I'm doing this at 2:00 in the morning and my iPad is very low on charge. I'm uninsparated. But now to other stuff.

Power: Yeah! Short chapter! And I was rarely involved in it.

Rebecca: Yes, but now I've heard a few penguins calling us star-crossed lovers!

Power: But we are bro and sis, so we can't be called that!

Me: Quiet! Both of you! Anyways, if you know Minecraft, listen to this. In 1.8 they introduced Alex, right? You know how Herobrine is pretty much just Steve with glowing eyes? Well, that means Alex should have an evil counterpart, right? OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gasp! Anyway, bye! Now to rest!


	9. Rabid

Jet's POV: I look up from Rookie's bawling face. Dot, she's screaming. And trying to kill herself. I immediently rush towards her, but she stops, then passes out on the floor.

"Someone get the Penguin Medics!" Gary (Spell-Check stop capitalising all the letters in Gary's name!) yells to no one in particular.

"No one touch her! Whatever she has may spread to you!" I realise, then announce.

What just happened to Dot? One moment she was alive and well and the next she's collapsed on the ground. I hope this popcorn isn't poisonous. Luckily, it seems no one else touched the popcorn except for her.

Everyone is whispering to each other. Rookie covers his eyes with his flipper, as if anticipating something bad will happen. Gary is writing down notes. AA is shaking her head slowly. And is it just me, or did I just see Power and Rebecca squeeze each other's flippers for a second?

Dot's eyes shoot open, making me jump. Everything becomes silent. She's breathing heavily. I step forward to help her up.

"Agent D?" I ask.

It's that quick. She jumps up as if someone up a pin under her, then punches me in the beak. I wail out in surprise and pain. My beak stings so badly it could fall off. I rub it, then wince. Everyone is surprised, just like me.

I take a look at her, then shiver. She's the same penguin, yes, but it was as if her brain was switched with someone else's. But what creeped me out even MORE is that her eyes are glowing nuclear-green. That is definitely NOT normal.

What happens next is swift, like when she punched me. She grabs AA and snaps her flipper. She broke it. Dot grabs her emergency knife that all us EPF agents have. And wedges it into AA's chest. She yells a sharp cry, then drops to the floor, groaning in pain.

Before anyone can do anything, Dot stops (can anyone help me count the amount of rhymes in this fanfic?), and the glow fades from her eyes. But only for a moment, like she was fighting an urge in her. They return, but only as creepy as ever. She raises her flipper, as if to punch someone. Everyone braces themselves.

What happens next makes me want to laugh despite all this. A huge mullet fish appears above Dot's head and lands on her. I snigger, because now it looks like it's trying to eat her up. Everyone looks at Rebecca. She simply shrugs.

"What? I had to do it or more of you would get hurt. And I haven't used my water skills in forever!"

"Well, why don't you use those skills to make a wave that pushes her back to the RPF HQ? It's like the EPF HQ!" Power asks, and he was also giggling.

"I've got a better solution" Rebecca grins, then extends a flipper.

A black cloud of mist, shadows, start to form. They actually form a shape! Two big shadow robots appear. They lift the mullet/Dot above their heads.

"I can make whatever I want with shadow" Rebecca turns to the shadow bots. "Take it to the RPF"

They salute, holding the fish with one claw. Then they dash away so fast I'm surprised the mullet and Dot didn't fall.

"Exc-USE me!" Gary gets our attention. "We've got a damaged leader here!"

"Shoot, the first-aid kit is with Dot!" I faceflipper.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that" the shadow girl grins.

"Watcha gonna do? Send your shadowbots back?" Power asks.

"Nope. Something more simple"

A frosty bandage appears and wraps itself around AA's broken flipper. She winces, but then sighs as if it was drawing all the pain out.

I stare at Rebecca.

"Can you please just stop showing off?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"I'm fine. It's noth-aaaaagggggghhhh!" AA tries to say, but wails out confirming that she's badly hurt.

"Let's get her to the RPF hospital" I mention.

TIME SKIP

"Her flipper will be fine, thanks to your special ice cast. But her chest is another matter" The nurse tells Rebecca when she asks. "The knife your special Assasin used was poisonous. It contains liquid that can paralyse for months"

I forgot about those knifes.

"The knife nearly skewered one of her lungs. It only punctured a kidney, though. With our especially brewed serums, she'll live, but needs to stay here for weeks. And when she does recover, her whole body and under will be paralysed for a whole year" The nurse continues.

We didn't tell the RPF Medics that it was Dot who was the cause. AA smiles at us, but winces as a doctor pumps the 50th dose of special serum through the IV drip. "Leave me, agents. I'll be fine"

We take one last look at her, lying on the hospital bed with a long novel, of course. And then we leave.

Vent speaks up. "We have Agent D contained in our underground containment cell. She's being kept under high surveillance, and whatever happened to her or what developed in her brain won't spread in there. And if all else fails, we've installed a shock bracelet in on her flipper and we have sleeping gas guns. You can see her if you like"

My mouth releases sound before I even know what to say. "Yes please!"

Everyone stares at me, but Vent simply shrugs and says, "Sure. Besides, we are going to run tests in a few minutes"

And we waddle into the huge elevator that sends us down faster than light.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

"What's the status?" Vent asks the scientist next to him.

I observe Dot through the protective glass, feeling a bit of sorrow. There she is, sitting on the metal chair, flippers cuffed with glowing blue handcuffs, unmoving. But she no longer has the look of some alien cat creature. She's back to normal, grumbling and staring at the ground. I nearly laugh when I smell fish.

"She seems to have returned back to normal, but we probably will keep her here a bit longer in case she gets angry again..." The scientist, Dr. Robin replies, but hesitates. "...Or what was controlling her brain starts up again"

"What do you mean?" Vent asks the question in all our minds. "Controlling her brain?"

"Well, our first on her have been run, and look at the results!" Robin takes out a Fluffyfish Mac and shows us what's on the screen.

I'm no scientist, but I know she's showing us Dot's brain cells or something like that.

"These are her brain cells. But watch" She presses a button, and a strange green mist swarms around, before being absorbed into the brain cells. "We've never seen anything like this. That green mist, it has actual life. It's hard to explain, but it's as if someONE actually became a disease and took control of her. That's what made her mad. The problem is, the penguin who actually did this has released a virus that has removed all files about them, so we don't know who this mystery disease penguin is"

"A meta-penguin! Cool!" Rookie blurts out, and everyone stares at him awkwardly. "What? I watch the Flash on TV 2!"

Robin continues. "Now what we've done is we gave Dot some truth serum and memory serum X10-D1, our strongest one. Let's hear her side of things. Then again she's normal, it's just in case she forgets stuff and the mystery penguin returns"

She presses an intercom and speaks. "Agent D, can you hear me?"

The intercom is too loud. Dot covers her head for a while, until Robin lowers the volume. "Yeah, I can hear you very well, actually!"

"Do you remember feeling dizzy at all when you passed out? Any pain? Can you tell us how it felt?"

"Uh..." Dot stops to think, but then the truth serum kicks in, and she blinks. Then her head lifts. "Oh yeah, I think I do. Well, it started as a small stab, as if someone was trying to wedge a pin into me. Then it got worse, the pain spread everywhere. And that's when I couldn't really control myself, and I kept trying to kill me. Agh, I can still feel the pain even now. Anyway, then I passed out. And that's all I know"

Robin and Gary are scribbling like there's no tomorrow. Then Robin stops, gains some composure, and speaks up again.

"Do you think you know how it happened?"

Dot shrugs. "I dunno. I just touched the popcorn that blew our HQ up again, and that's when it started"

Robin nods, but has a perplexed look on her face. Actually, everyone has one plastered on themselves.

"Ok, thank you. But I'm sorry to say in case what happens to you happens again, we're gonna have to keep you in a special area we are making for occasions like these. It's a huge area of rooms. But they're boring, sorry. Bye" Robin says, and is just about to turn off the com when Dot speaks up.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You said they'd be boring, so I'll get bored there. Can I have a TV?"

"Sure"

"And some snacks?"

"Ok"

"And a laptop?"

"Yes"

"And a king-sized bed, a video game, and a radio that plays whatever I want?"

"I said yes!"

"And a robot?"

Robin grumbles. "YES OK WE'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"Even a Ferrari?"

"You can't even ride one in there!"

"Fiiiiiine" Dot pouts. "At least I get the other stuff I request!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Haha! Don't be picky, Dot! Anyway, that was a rollercoaster ride, if you excuse the saying.

Power: What took you so long?

Me: That's none of your business! I'm sorry though, I'm very busy with my Minecraft one, so updates will be slower. And just saying I am accepting... OC'S! YAAAAAAAAY! Anyway I'm very late for bed so yeah bye.


	10. I am Very Sorry!

**Ok guys, I know what you are saying.**

**"ENDER WHERE IS THIS NEW CHAPTER?"**

**Well, I'm sorry I may not update in a very long time. No, my stories are not on hold. It's just I'm VERY VERY BUSY!**

**Reason 1: I have a huge Writers Block. So I literally have no clue what to do.**

**Reason 2: Parents don't let me go on my iPad or computer as much. So there.**

**Reason 3: I'm stressed I got so much work on my hands.**

**Main Overall Reason: I HAVE LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TO LIVE!**

**Ok, before I go now, I'm just going to say. I don't accept OC's that are from people who don't have a fanfic account. Unless they have one and have problems logging in. If you do have one, check out the sheet that I will shortly post on my profile. The sheet template will be there. Bye guys, I'll see you all soon (in a very long time)!**

**Ender, OUT!**


	11. Meta-Bear? Or something more?

Gary's POV: "What do we do now?" I ask Robin once she finishes her lecture to Dot about why she can't have too much stuff.

She nods, and tidies up a pile of folders. "Well, what you all could do is go try find the suspect or who did this. Maybe you could get the information from other citizens. Who know what you'll find!"

Everyone thinks, but then Cathrine puts on a scowl. "Herbert Percival Bear"

We all growl, except for Rookie, who squeals, then hides under a desk. But then when he realises Cathrine was only saying it, he blushes and crawls out. "Sorry 'bout that"

Clarissa says, "Thank you, RPF. We will go find him"

Before we leave, Rookie shouts again. "Can we call him a meta-bear?"

Robin sighs, "Fine. NOW PLEASE STOP IT WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

We leave in a hurry.

We approach the cave of Herbert, our old enemy. In a way, it seems to have been upgraded, but not as much; a few wooden shacks attached (near rhyme but not really) to it, tools sunbathing on the snow. Of course, the entrance is locked, but with Clarissa's metal frying skills we bust the lock.

"Ok, before we go in I've got a plan. I can go in and then.." I start, but everyone ignores me and yells battle cries as they storm in. "...Or you could just go in and go for offence"

At first, it's just a empty. But then we see them.

Herbert and Klutzy are caught of guard by our appearance, of course he is, he though we all exploded and died. However, so are we.

Herbert is sitting on a leather recliner, eating popcorn and watching a romantic movie. Ugh, I've had enough popcorn in a lifetime.

Power reacts first, charges like a bull,and lands a punch into Herbert's jaw. Then Jet grabs some spare rope lying around and ties the wailing bear up, while Cathrine deals with Klutzy as she traps him in a cage.

"What? Aren't you all dead? I thought the popcorn killed you all! Agh!" Herbert exclaims, obviously surprised and shocked.

Surprisingly he seems innocent, because normally Herbert is really bad at lying. But I speak up. "We are alive, we made it out in time. And some agents probably wern't even in the HQ, Herbert, so next time you need to be more smart about that. But the main reason we are here is for you. When one of our agents touched that popcorn, she started going rabid. Only when we contained her, scans say some strange substance (5 S's in a row?) actually attacked her brain cells and controlled them. And that substance was another living thing, and we call that thing a meta-penguin"

Herbert laughs. "Meta-penguin? Since when did you watch the Flash?"

"Hey! I do!" Rookie exclaims.

I clear my throat and continue. "Not only do we now have an agent off the field, you had her nearly kill our leader, The Director. We suspect since, you are the one who used the popcorn, you are the meta-penguin, or should I say the meta-bear?"

His eyes widen. But of course, he has to go and lie. "Uhhhhh... I'm not the one that did that. I did not put myself into gas form then go into the popcorn to controll your agent and try to break your leader's flipper at all. Otherwise I'd be lying. It was... Uhhhh..." Herbert, being Herbert, points at Klutzy. "Klutzy did it!"

"Click! Klak klak click!" (What?! I did not!) Klutzy clicks.

Herbert continues with his lie, even though we all know it's him. "Klutzy secretly is a gas substance, so without me knowing he went over into the popcorn to do more damage. It was so top secret, even I didn't know it!"

I shake my head. "If it was top secret, how come you know now?"

"Eerrrr... I just do now!"

Power, becoming impatient, takes out my lie detector, and holds it out towards Herbert. The lie detector was one of my first inventions. It looks pretty much like an etch-a-sketch with an antennae on it.

"Good thinking" I think. "I forgot about that"

The detector beeps. 'Loading... Scanning' is what it says on the screen. Then it jingles a little tune. 'Herbert Percival Bear. Species: Polar Bear. Honest..."

Our eyes widen but Herbert smirks. "...Honest: True"

"See! It was Klutzy!"

We do the scan, but this time all eyes widen to the size of Mars. Klutzy didn't do it either.

"Man" Is all Jet says. "This is weird"

But right before we can leave, Herbert pulls a lever, and a metal cage fall on us. However, it disables our phones as well.

"MWAHAHA!" Herbert cackles, and gets himself up. "How did you fall for that? Oh yes, you are stupid!"

He frees Klutzy. "Now if you excuse us, we've got a movie to watch"

We all groan in disbelief as Herbert turns back on the smooch you romance movie. What's worse is the TV is facing us.

"Rookie! We have room!" Jet grumbles, shoving a frightened Rookie off him.

He's right. There's enough room for all of us to extend our flippers and spin around without even touching each other.

Clarissa places a flipper on a bar. A few sparks fly, but nothing else.

"Shoot, Herbert must have added insulators on this thing. Elements won't work, tech doesn't work. Now what?"

"We're what" Whispers an unknown voice.

We whip our heads around, trying to locate the voice.

"Behind you!"

There we go. Again. I turn my head and spot three pairs of eyes stating from behind a table. One pair has grey (yup, that's how I spell it) eyes.

"Wha-?" I start, but then the Penguins step out.

The first one I notice is a light green penguin with and a blue hoodie. Her grey eyes stare into mine and I notice her hair is light blue, with green strands standing out on the blue.

The second one is a dark blue penguin with long black hair, with white at the ends. When I notice his four throwing knives, one being the emergency EPF knife that paralysed AA, and a tank top under his EPF suit, I sigh in relief. I know him because he kept checking on new inventions I create.

The third must be the one who spoke. He is a black penguin and he looks like he has the Sun Rays haircut. This penguin wears the Delta suit, minus the hat, and has black sneakers. I think I know him, to.

The light green girl grabs a dart gun and shoots Herbert and Klutzy, who both fall asleep, and already I can hear Herbert mumbling something about unicorns dancing on rainbows.

"Come on, we don't have time, those darts only last 2 minutes" The dark blue penguin picks the lock of our cage and opens the door. "By the way, I'm Winter Snow, aka Snow or G6. The girl's Icy. And the black penguin is Daniel"

"Hi Icy" Power and Clarissa jinx, then look at each other confused.

"How do you both know Icy?" PH asks. (Been so long since PH spoke lol)

"Oh, I never knew they knew each other. But I'm both a ninja and RPF soldier. Power is my mission partner and Clarissa is my training buddy" Icy speaks before anyone can say a thing.

"Well, let's talk later. Right now, we've gotta get out of here!" Jet drives the conversation back to escaping.

Oh, yes. Quickly, we evacuate the cave and find a place to hide in a small cave. And as we catch our breaths, and re activate our spy phones, I can hear Herbert's yell of anger of our escape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO (I'm always experimenting with new line breaks)

_? POV: I stare through the portal. Success. Those agents and ninjas have no idea what awaits them. I sense fear behind me. I turn and spot Arc-hod, one of my field agents, trembling in fear._

_"U-Uh, have I failed you, master?" He asks, bracing himself._

_All I do is laugh. My deep low voice echoes throughout the cavern. Some of the hyperbium shakes, and some of my assistant cower in fear._

_"Nonsense, my fellow soldier. The only thing stopping you was the ninja, not the fish. You have done well. You have caused great damage. With two agents off the field we grow stronger and they grow weaker. The age of us shall rise from this cursed damnation and those penguins shall bow, and then we shall change their minds about how life really works. Now go, train your soldiers and eventually all those cold-loving fools will be our hosts. And I shall finish what that pathetic old bundle of fur started"_

_And with that, Arc-Hod scrambles away, leaving me to stare and watch the agents, wasting their time._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Oooh! We might start learning who the real villain- villainS- are! Oh yes, if you read both this and my Minecraft fanfic, do you see a similarity? Hint: OC. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you for the support, it means a lot! Then again, I keep saying that.**

**I wonder if you are all like, who the fish is Clarissa? Well, that's actually Rebecca, I changed her name because there are too many Rebecca's where I'm from, I'm an author and I can, and Clarissa sounds cooler.**

**Finally, like I said in my MC fanfic, here are the rules if you want to submit an OC.**

**Only people with accounts. I'm sorry I don't allow guests. It's not because I don't like you, it's just so we can easily contact each other privately.**

**This is the sheet:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Code name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Job:**

** (If EPF or RPF) Rank:**

** (If ninja) Elements mastered or colour if belt (I don't accept any shadow ninjas):**

**Backstory:**

**Skills:**

**Other:**

**3\. I only accept through review. That way, it makes things easier for all of us.**

**Anyway, Waddle On!**


	12. HIATUS

**Hey, guys! It's Inder here.**

**I'm sorry I've been gone for a looooooooooooong time. I had a very long school camp, and afterwards a wave of stress and homework knocked me over.**

**Yes, I am putting this on HIATUS for a long while. Sorry about that, but I WILL BE BACK!**

**Until then, stay updated on my other fanfics.**

**Cya, fellow miners!**


End file.
